ChEatIng? Me? NeVeR!
by iamcluelesslol29
Summary: okay, Topanga gets tired of cory, and fantasises about shawn! Yes theres alot of dirtyness even in the first chapter! PLEASE R&R!
1. KINKAY!

**Yes, i am the same person who wrote, "Eddie and Raven dilemma" i just love writing sexual fanfics, so if u don't like stuff like that...don't read! **

"Oh, If only he knew..." Topanga thought silently to herself. Topanga so desperately wanted to tell Shawn how she truly felt about him. She just...didn't know how Cory would take it. Topanga loved Cory, she really did...but she just wanted to try something new, something exciting.

Just then, while Topanga was thinking, Cory came rushing through the door, with a huge smile on his face. He was carrying a shopping bag. "Guess what i got!" Cory said, excitedly. "Don't tell me it's those unhealthy frozen taco things again..." Topanga responded in an unhappy tone.

"Come on, Topanga...you love those!" Cory said with enthusiasm. "No, Cory. You love those." Topanga responded. "Oh, maybe that's why i felt to compelled to get them" Cory said.

"Could be..." Topanga responded. "It doesn't really matter, honey. Let's have some fun tonight!" Cory said all sexy. "I don't know..." Topanga said, trying to think up an excuse. "hunnie, what's wrong?" Cory asked. "You forgot...the..uhm...dessert!" Topanga replied.

"What do you want, baby?" Cory asked. "Umm, can you please get me that yummy chunky monkey ice-cream?" Topanga replied. "But...honey you don't know how hard that flavor is to find anymore!" Cory said.

"Well..if you don't want to..." Topanga said, sadly. "No, I'll get it. I'll probably be gone for like...an hour..." Cory said to Topanga, trying to make her feel better. "Sounds good, I love you!" Topanga said as she kissed Cory lightly. "We'll have some fun when you get home!" Topanga said, trying to make Cory excited.

Cory smiled, as he picked up his beat-up leather jacket and walked out the door. With that, Topanga locked the door...and took held of the phone. She eagerly punched Shawn's phone number into the phone. One...maybe two rings...and Shawn picked up. "Heello?" Shawn said smoothly.

"Hey, uhm... Shawn..." Topanga said nervously. "Yeah?" Shawn asked. "You want to come over for a bit, maybe? Cory's out getting ice cream. He should be home soon." Topanga replied, convincing. "Sure, I'll be right down." Sean said as he hung up the phone.

Topanga quickly put on a silky pajama type dress, and turned on the television. She heard a knock at the door. "Oh, it must be Shawn!" Topanga thought, excitedly. She opened the door with a smile, and told Shawn to sit down on the couch.

Shawn did so, and fumbled with his hands a bit. Topanga sat down on the couch, really close to him. "So, how long with Cory be gone?" Shawn asked ,nervously. "Umm, about an hour...is that okay?" Topanga asked. "Sure" Shawn smiled at Topanga. Topanga and Sean talked for about a half hour. They laughed, cried, and ever touched each other by accident, without even noticing.

As Shawn was talking, Topanga leaned in slowly, and blew into Shawn's ear. Shawn felt tingling sensations run down his back. He looked at Topanga, and slowly moved his hand into her hair, and pulled his face close to his. Topanga licked her lips, and hungrily gave in.

Shawn massaged Topanga's tongue with his own. The saliva was dripping from their mouths. Shawn slowly moved his hand toward Topanga's thigh. Tickling it as he moved higher and higher. He slightly brushed up against her pussy, just to tease her. He then slid his hand up her shirt, feeling what he had only dared to dream of.

Shawn was breathing heavily now, with his manhood erecting. Topanga felt how hard he was, and she was so turned on. Topanga slowly slid to the floor, and told Shawn to spread his legs. She slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid down the zipper.

She grabbed a hold of Shawn's cock, and licked it, up and down. She grabbed it, full on and playfully licked the tip. Sean let out a moan, about to climax. Then, he had, and there was cum all over Topanga's face. Topanga smiled and sat on the couch, legs spread wide.

Shawn smiled and stuck his tongue out to tease her. He slowly gathered his saliva so he could make the experience that much better. He licked, so slowly at first. Pleasing Topanga so well, it's like he had already done it before. Topanga moaned and moaned, she couldn't believe that this felt so good.

Shawn licked faster and faster, giving Topanga chills all over her body. Topanga got uncomfortable so she decided to put her leg up, instead to the side. Shawn likes this because he could have a better view.

Shawn put his hand up her shirt, and rubbed her nipples. He then returned to licking Topanga's clit until she climaxed. Shawn smiled at Topanga and gave her a big kiss. Topanga tasted her juices and she was thrilled.

Sean then got up and stuck himself into her, when they heard the door slowly open...

**did u like the first chapter? Yeah it got pretty steamy. Just wait until next chapter. I want five reviews for another chapter...so let's keep em coming!**


	2. Stranger at the door

**ATTENTION – if you do not like reading gay or lez fanfics, then don't read this, aiight?**

Topanga gasped when she saw that the door was opening. Sean got up and ran into the nearest closet. When the door was completely open, Topanga discovered that it was Eric. "Did i catch you at a bad time?" Eric asked.

"No" Topanga said as she tried to cover her bare body. "Wait..." Eric said quickly. "What's wrong?" Topanga asked. "Don't cover yourself, i like it bare." Eric said, sexually.

With this, Eric pulled Topanga closer, and they shared a big, wet passionate kiss. Topanga never knew she liked Eric before. All she knew was, Eric wasn't really a good kisser; but she went along with it anyway.

Topanga yelled, "Shawn, come out here!" And Shawn did as she pleased. Topanga blurted out, "you two, kiss." Eric looked at Shawn, and Shawn looked at Eric, as if he was ready.

Eric walked toward Shawn and caressed his face. He stuck if tongue playfully into Shawn's mouth. Topanga sat down, and pleasured herself to the very sight. Eric put his hand on Shawn's inner thigh, and slowly moved up.

He could feel that Shawn was hard. Shawn grabbed Eric's hand, and put it on his shorts. Eric took them off, little by little. When Eric saw Shawn's member, he was so excited, it was really big.

Eric took Shawn's cock full-on into his mouth, massaging his balls in the process. Shawn watched Eric pleasure him, and it made it that much more exciting. Shawn was getting so off, that he didn't even realize that he held Eric's head and made him go faster and faster. Then, when Shawn was about to climax, somebody else walked in. Shawn didn't care, though, he wanted to blast in Eric's mouth so bad.

Shawn was ready and he told Eric to stop and open his mouth. Eric obeyed. Shawn massaged his dick until the white/clear fluid shot into Eric's mouth perfectly. Eric licked it up excitedly. Then they heard a strange female voice say..."hey, i wasn't invited?" It wasn't Topanga, it was the person that came into the room. It was...

**STAY TUNED!**


End file.
